To Me You Are
by filkcatwearingabell
Summary: A look at a certain brunet's feelings towards his blonde friend (and how poetry isn't really a skill he possesses if Mabel's anything to go by). Reverse Gravity Falls and implied Dipifica.


_To me you are the light of my life. A flame on a candle so tall that not even in a hundred years will your presence disappear from my life. Others will flock to you in the hopes of parting with some of your light, but it will never be as bright or as warm as your original illumination._

 _To me you are an autumn wind. You bring out the soft, wholesome smells of the earth with every smile. The flick of your hair is the leaves fluttering around me as I cannot take my eyes off of you. But the bite of your words is the cold chill that reminds me that winter is not far away._

 _To me you are a cup of tea. Your abundance of sweetness can improve any situation and warm the heart of any ignorant townsfolk, myself included. But the bitter aftertaste you leave with those too rude for their own good promises that you, too, can be unpleasant if left to brew too long._

 _To me you are a thirty-eight sided die. Popular with those who matter and under appreciated by the uninformed. You leave your life to chance, no longer playing by anyone's rules but your own. I wait on tenterhooks to see if you kindly favour my roll or laugh at my ineffective magic._

 _To me you are the elusive Loch Ness monster. Despite your rustic environment, people feel compelled to wonder about you. But, away from the eyes of the world, only I have found your lair and seen the way you shake and hide._

 _To me you are a llama, nature's greatest warrior. You are not afraid to spit at those you don't like and your attack has the potential to leave them scared to cross your path again. Yet you are also a support, carrying the weight of others, like myself, high up any mountain they choose, no matter the rocks or snow that tries to halt their journey._

 _To me you are a computer monitor, the good LCD kind..._

"Oh my GOD!" At this point Mabel couldn't contain her laughter. She might have a slightly alternate method of getting boys to go on dates with her, but _computer monitor_? She was laughing so much that tears threatened to run down her face and ruin her make-up. She had to stop reading, not just because of the possible make-up issue (although that would be more than a little annoying), but because she was almost certain she'd hyperventilate from laughing if she read the other three pages of comparisons to her blonde friend.

In between laughs she heard the irritated sigh of her brother as he shuffled his own papers on the other side of the room. "That's funny. I didn't think there was any significant humour in Hamlet, Mabel."

The mention of her current English Literature project ceased Mabel's laughter all too quickly. She loathed the play and the reminder that she was meant to be studying almost put a dampener on the amazing find she had when went to get a copy of the play from her brother's room.

A thought struck her and she grinned.

"Bro bro," She drew out, intonation rising and falling to get his attention. He glanced up from his physics paper to scowl at her, his amulet glowing softly as if warning her not to test him.

"What now?"

Well, since when had she ever listened to him?

"You know I can't learn this dumb old play just by reading it. I need to act it out!" On 'act' her hands flew out, one holding the notebook flat in her palm, the other pressed against her forehead, as if she was swooning like the women in _The Duchess Returns._

She held the pose until she heard Dipper's eventual sigh. "Fine, but just one scene."

She smiled and jumped up from her sofa to stride into the middle of 'their' study room. Technically it was just her study room, but it saved Dipper's head from ache if he was in the same room as her so she didn't have to go barging into his room whenever she had a question. Which was pretty often.

When she found the right spot she took a moment to straighten her black skirt. She held the book out in front of her and raised her other hand in the same position she'd seen some pompous thespian do at a show she'd been forced to attend. The memory agitated her and she quickly changed her hand position; what kind of show _didn't_ end with a firework spectacular?

Finally set, she cleared her throat.

"To me you are the light of my life. A flame on a candle so tall that-" Mabel was cut short when she found herself being shoved to the floor by a red faced Dipper. Evidently he recognised his writing.

After hissing at the brief sting of pain that accompanied being tackled on to a hard floor, Mabel quickly squirmed around, trying to avoid Dipper's desperate attempts to grab the notebook. Although he'd recently got the height advantage over her (even when she was wearing heels too!) and he was much heavier, Mabel knew she was faster and managed to dodge every attempt he made to grab the small, leather-bound book.

"Give it back, Mabel! That's private."

She laughed, both at his futile grabs and the desperation in his voice. "Oh Bro bro, to me you truly are the biggest dork in town," She saw a chance to escape and quickly rolled out from under her enraged brother and towards the door. In a second she had clambered to her feet and a second later she was halfway out the door.

"And I'm sure Pacifica thinks so too!" She yelled back over her shoulder.

When Dipper emerged from the doorway, his hair and clothes equally ruffled, Mabel started running. Dipper may not be athletic, but he was smarter so she could only hope to put as much distance between them as possible.

Still, with this new found knowledge, summer vacation was sure going to be interesting this year.

oO-0-Oo

 **A quick one-shot that was hastily scribbled out at 2 am, but is kind of set before another one of my fics,'Boing'. Possibly the sappiest thin I have ever written. Although this didn't have to be reverse!Falls I generally prefer writing those characters. Reviews are very much appreciated, but not obliged.**


End file.
